


Welcome to the Family

by rogue_1102



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece, Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M, Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, Marriage Proposal, Oral Sex, Saiyans are Spartans, Secret Sex, Smut, Sweet/Hot, Tiditz rises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23885794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogue_1102/pseuds/rogue_1102
Summary: By the gods, she was perfect. A rosy hue darkened her pale skin and her breath came out in loud pants. He had done that for her. He had done his job as a Spartan suitor and pride, not dissimilar to the one he felt after a hard won battle, spread throughout his chest.
Relationships: Tights Briefs/Raditz
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Welcome to the Family

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Welcome Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23694064) by [Lady_Red](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Red/pseuds/Lady_Red). 



> Thanks to Lady_Red and amartbee for the great inspo! Check them both out on twitter and/or here on AO3

The stars, watching silently in the inky night sky, were brightly shining. The moon, full and engorged, also hung in the sky illuminating the land with its soft glow. Not the ideal conditions for a stealth mission, he decided as he quietly made his approach, but he had succeeded in less fortuitous circumstances before this evening and he would succeed again. Lightly, and with the spryness of a cat sneaking upon an unsuspecting mouse, he crept towards the intended target. If all went according to plan, he would be leaving with quite the spoils.  
  
He flattened himself against the building. His broad back pressed into the cool and damp stone as he slid closer to the window where thin curtains of silk flapped in the night breeze. In preparation, he tightened his grip on the dagger strapped to his waist and peeked inside the room, expecting to see a sentinel on duty; however, to his surprise, the chamber was devoid of any armed foes. Instantly, his suspicion was roused; however, he continued with the plan. Besides, he was certain he would be able to tackle any opposition or, if necessary, make a tactical escape.

With a calm and confident hand, he pushed aside the curtains and stepped into the darkened room that was illuminated only with a small lamp near the massive bed in the center. His eyes, fully adjusted to the darkness, swept the opulent interior and came to rest on the small form laying in the middle of the bed. There she was - the woman who had haunted his dreams for five long years. A woman of class, far above his modest standings, and one that he had never thought to have a chance with. She had been promised to a Spartan noble and, despite their shared glances and stolen kisses, had been forced to turn away his affection. Now, however, she was free to make her own choice for her suitor had been slain in battle. Now, he had his opening but only if he wasn’t caught.

The flickering lamplight cast scintillating shadows on her form, and he could make out her bare body beneath the near translucent sheet that covered her. Long blonde locks, braided in the elaborate Athenian style, covered her head. Oh, how he had longed to thread his fingers through those fine, golden strands and caress the soft expanses of her skin. An assured grin spread across his face and he unfastened his cloak, the red fabric pooling onto the tiles like woven blood as he walked towards the bed.  
  
“My lady?” He called softly into the dark and began to carefully remove his greaves and gauntlets. Each piece he lay upon his cloak with precision until he was also bare. His cock, already half hard from the anticipation, twitched in excitement when his lady arose from the bed holding the sheet close to her chest.  
  
“I hoped you would come.” She replied, barely perceptible waver in her voice as she took in the sight of his nakedness. Her eyes lingered on the hardened planes of his chest before they ventured down to his muscular thighs and back up again to rest on his eyes. Her free hand rose, slightly shaking, and with the tips of her fingers she trailed her hand down his chest. He sighed, comforted in the light caress she laved upon his body. Occasionally she would pause her exploration and place a tender kiss on one of the many scars that marred his skin, following it by a hum of concern. With each press of her lips, her hand wandered lower and lower until she was stroking the hair that led from his navel to his groin. Her eyes flicked to his for a moment, her lips curving into a small small smile, and she followed the trail of hair downward only to aggressively grasp his now fully erect cock.

A choked groan left his throat, and he felt his knees almost buckle at the immediate and intense pleasure. She giggled, obviously amused by the ease in which she could manipulate his body and he could not stop himself from grinning in return. Their eyes met again, his dark ones to her honeyed brown, and for a moment neither moved. 

He took a long breath. She followed suit, and they both shared a nervous chuckle. Without removing his gaze from hers, he gently pried her covering out of her hands. The delicate cloth fluttered to the floor and he was able to see his first glimpse of her naked glory. His breath caught in his throat as he looked upon the most beautiful sight he had yet to behold in life. 

Her soft, Athenian, form was just what he’d imagined - full hips, firm breasts, a thatch of golden curls at the apex of her sex. Aphrodite re-imagined in human flesh, and he would gladly bend the knee to this goddess of his love. But, first he would have to pay the proper respects. 

He lowered his head and skimmed his lips across hers, the barest hint of a kiss to gauge her reaction. To his pleasure, he was immediately rewarded when she tangled her hand into his long, coarse hair and anchored his mouth to her own. Emboldened, he teased the seam of her lips with his tongue and encouraged her to open her mouth for him. A moment's hesitation was all she gave, and soon their tongues were tangling and stroking each other, eliciting moans and groans from their respective owners.

She had not stopped her continuous stroking of his cock as their mouths mated against one another. Her firm grip and motion caused bolts of pleasure to race throughout his body, starting and ending at his groin. A low growl hummed in his throat at her attention and he buried her hands in her hair as they maintained their oral assault on each other. Unwilling to be outdone, he eventually wrenched his head away from her grip, causing a soft whine to escape her lips. 

“Don’t worry beautiful, I’ll not leave you wanting.” He assured her, and placed a tender, placating kiss on her lips. With a look of pure lust in his eyes, he lowered his head to her breast and engulfed one turgid nipple into his hot mouth. She threw her head back and gasped, unprepared for the pleasure, and he grinned at her reaction as his lips sucked and his teeth scraped the erect flesh. One hand groped the other mound and he alternated between the two, guided by her tense sighs and vocalizations. 

“More, Raditz. I need more.” She commanded, a husky tinge to her words.  
  
This Athenian was more Spartan than she realized, and his body reacted to her order with alacrity. As he continued to lavish attention on her breasts, he let his hand wander to her sex and encouraged her to open her legs for him. Eagerly she obeyed, and he groaned when he felt the wetness that coated her thighs. Gently, he probed a thick finger inside her canal, followed by another, and immediately felt her muscles clamp down. Undeterred, he scissored the digits in and stretched her sheath until the tension gradually left leaving only wet heat that was pulsing for his cock. 

Removing himself from her succulent globes of flesh, he dropped to his knees and buried his face in her dripping folds. She gasped in surprise and held on to his head for balance, but spread her legs wider as he delved deeper. 

No mercy, and no quarter given. That was the Spartan way. 

He attacked her folds as he would an enemy, with unrelenting stabs and vigorous swipes. Instead of a spear, he used his tongue and delighted in the breathy pants that echoed above him. Mercilessly he pumped his fingers in and out of her glistening slit, and swirled the tip of his tongue on her blood filled bud encouraged by the tight grip she had on his head and the way she ground her mound further into his mouth even as her legs threaten to give out from under her.

A loud wail, a sign of victory, came forth as her fluids gushed on his face and he eagerly lapped up her juices. He stood and regarded his conquest. By the gods, she was perfect. A rosy hue darkened her pale skin and her breath came out in loud pants. He had done that for her. He had done his job as a Spartan suitor and pride, not dissimilar to the one he felt after a hard won battle, spread throughout his chest. He claimed her mouth again, forcefully, and relished the lingering taste of her fluids on his tongue, as he pulled back and gathered her in his arms.  
  
“I’m going to bed you the Spartan way, my beautiful Tights. After this, your father will have no choice but to accept my proposal.” 

Tights smiled, her eyes unfocused but still full of desire as he placed her on the bed and settled between her thighs. The blunt tip of his cock slowly breached her sheath, causing them both to gasp at the feel. Instinctively, she wrapped her legs around his trim waist as he began to heartily thrust in and out of her heat. Panting in time with his motions she nodded happily and clasped the sides of his face to kiss him, further branding her taste on his lips.

The evening was silent save for the repeated sounds of their joining. In the morning, they would meet with the Athenian dignitaries and solidify the union of their families - a welcome worth waiting for.


End file.
